Previously, many types of exercise devices have been developed to provide an effective means for supplying resistance and movement to a person's body for keeping fit by working out against a given resistance either self imposed, with an external force or rotation.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date3,084,935BrownApr. 9, 19633,834,693PoppenbergerSep. 10, 19743,704,885RaciunasDec. 5, 19724,618,145InadaOct. 21, 19866,475,120 B2JohnstonNov. 5, 2002
Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,935 teaches a children's ride device having a circular base with opposed seats and a height adjustable center post much like a teeter-totter except unidirectional.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,693 issued to Poppenberger is for a ski instruction apparatus having a pair of movable platforms with ski boots on rotatable and vertical hinges.
Raciunas in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,885 discloses a skiing training device having a base that slideably supports a platform for transverse movement. A pair of side foot rests glide on rods and an adjustable pin mounted on the base controls the platform travel.
Inada in U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,145 teaches a physical training apparatus including a support frame, a horizontal member pivotally and rotatably mounted to the support frame, and a vertical member mounted on the horizontal member. The vertical member is attached to a revolving disc which is slideable on the vertical member and rotates about a central axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,120 B2 issued to Johnston is for a revolving exercise apparatus having a frame with hand engagement handles, a seat support and power transfer means pivotally mounted to the frame. Optionally, back support and thigh engagement means are provided with resistance to further provide exercise.